A conventional technique regarding an air conditioner for a vehicle is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. An air conditioner for a vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has an air-conditioning case and an evaporator that is a heat exchanger and disposed in the air-conditioning case. A heat exchanging portion of the evaporator is divided into a first portion and a second portion. A conditioned air flowing in the air-conditioning case flows in the first portion of the evaporator, further flows in the second portion of the evaporator, and is blown into a vehicle compartment subsequently. Thus, by introducing the conditioned air to pass through the evaporator twice in the air-conditioning case, air that is blown into the vehicle compartment can be cooled effectively as compared to a case where the air is introduced to pass the evaporator once.